Sweetness
by SYuuri
Summary: It's an innocent cake tasting for their wedding... until it's not. Jam. [oneshot]


**Sweetness**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.**

**Compared to my usual M stories, this one is pretty mild. AU JAM.**

* * *

"What is this?" His question was answered a second later when Jules opened the plastic container, revealing three small cakes inside. He looked at her. Dinner was great; for once in the super hectic week they'd finally decided to cook instead of ordering in. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that these were desserts. "I thought you said you'd made a decision."

Jules grabbed a fork and sliced a cake. They'd worked out the menu with Sophie last week, but Sam and Ed had had an impromptu meeting with Guns and Gangs the day they're supposed to visit their baker. With their tight work schedules it'd have been tough to take a rain check, especially when the wedding was only a month away. Sam had told her to not miss the appointment and she was thankful that Sophie was willing to go with her. "No, I said I had cut down the options. I'm not picking out our wedding cake by myself, Sam."

"You know I'll love whatever you choose," Sam's delicate reminder made her roll her eyes. He was trying to be a considerate and supportive fiancé throughout the preparation which he knew gave Jules more than a fair share of headaches on top of the pregnancy and the job, but he really couldn't care less whether the color of the napkins was beige or ivory, or if they matched the placemats or not. Natalie was the only person he knew who got excited over a goddamned _napkin ring_, and he would be lying if he said both he and Jules weren't glad for the intervention. Her enthusiasm for their wedding had been pretty scarily intense, but he had to admit that she had a pretty impressive event organising skills. Coming from someone who managed to make his apartment look like a ship wreck in a week, that's definitely something.

Pretending not to hear him, Jules brought the fork to his mouth, waiting until he took the bite before cutting a small piece for herself. "It's white cake with strawberry filling. Pretty good, isn't it?"

"What happened with the raspberry?"

"Spike doesn't like raspberry."

"It's not his wedding," Sam shrugged. He pushed wisps of loose hair escaping her bun behind her ear before wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jules sighed heavily at his nonchalant answer. "Oh please, you're just wary that our wedding would give him ideas." While Sam had pretty much accepted the relationship and given them his blessings -not that Nat would've cared if he didn't even though Spike likely would've- Jules knew there were times when Sam still couldn't believe that Spike and Nat were truly really dating, pretty seriously from the looks of it.

"How about the second cake?" Sam chose not to respond to her comment, which wasn't so off the mark from the truth.

Jules cut the almond pound cake, letting the ordeal with Spike and Natalie slide for the time being. They did have more pressing matters at hands right now. "We'll have a three tier cake, so we can have all three flavors or mix them up if we want."

"So what do you think?" She asked. The cake was light and tender but the lemon somehow tasted a bit too tangy for her. Maybe the baby didn't find it appealing. She patted her barely-there bump.

Sam opened his mouth, and closed it again. The pregnancy hormones might have made her mood swings even more unpredictable nowadays, but he could pretty much guess what would happen if he told her that both cakes didn't taste all that different for him,

_'Sam, did you seriously say strawberry and lemon tasted the same?'_

or that it didn't really matter which cake they were going with.

_'You don't think our wedding matter?'_

That, and he knew better than to mess with Jules when she was holding a sharp object in her hand.

Jules sighed, shoulders slumped down, and leaned down to bury her face in his hair. She breathed in his shampoo and husky smell before tunneling her fingers through his blond hair. "Believe me when I say I'm not all that crazy about the wedding preparation either. If I didn't know that our friends and families would kill us when we returned, I definitely would consider eloping."

He turned slightly in his chair and nuzzled her belly with his nose, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest for being so obvious. "Well, believe me when I say I'm crazy about marrying you."

When Jules sighed again, this time her beautiful face had taken on that familiar dreamy look he instantly recognized. He grinned. It was no secret that his hair was one of his physical traits that always got her going. He wasn't about to complain though; the feelings of her fingers combing through his hair and massaging his scalp were therapeutically soothing, even arousing at times. It thrilled him that a simple act thrilled her so much. He loved making her feel good.

In return, Sam slipped his hand underneath her shirt, smiling when her lips curved into a lazy smile. He rubbed her bare back, his thumb drawing random outlines on her skin. When he lightly scratched her back with his nails, she visibly shuddered.

He gave a tug on her elbow and she landed sideways on his lap. He then proceeded to kiss her, slow and deep. To be honest, all he really wanted was to be married to this woman, that's the only thing that mattered. If they had to go through pages of checklists before they could make it official, then so be it. He had been ready –still was if that's what it took- to move to another country for her, what's choosing napkin rings and making seating arrangements?

His eyes were nearly dark when he finally broke the kiss. Her heart skipped several beats seeing the mischievous leer on his face. Three years together, a baby, and a ring didn't diminish the butterflies in her belly any. If anything, a shiver of anticipation shimmied down her spine. Therefore, to say she was mildly disappointed when he turned his attention back to the cakes was an understatement.

The fork cut through the chocolate cake with ease, revealing the moist hazelnut filling inside. She was about to tell him how according to Sophie's baker friend, this one cake was apparently a big hit with the guests when Sam swiftly took a swipe of the cream with his forefinger and smudged it across the side of her neck.

"Sam!"

His chuckles were husky and the hold around her waist tightened. "I thought we could make this cake tasting thing more… interesting."

"You're hopeless, Braddock," her chide died in her mouth and a throaty moan escaped her lips when Sam leaned over, tongue darting out to lightly lick at the sweet mess he'd created.

"Hopelessly in love, maybe." He didn't disagree, his tongue slowly flicking the cream off her neck. She squirmed. It tickled.

Much to her delight, he didn't stop there. Licks turned to suckle, and if he hadn't already pulled her down to his lap, her legs wouldn't have been able to hold her up. Need pooled in her core and she arched against him.

"I think my vote goes for this one," Sam dragged his lips down to her collarbone, tongue tracing invisible patterns on her pale skin.

Jules looked down at the now abandoned half-eaten cakes through half-lidded eyes. With as much determination as she could muster, she pulled his head away from her neck. Hair deliciously tousled and blue eyes unfocused, Sam Braddock was quite a sight to look at.

She carefully dipped a finger in the lemon filling and smeared the sweet and sour cream on his lips. Holding his gaze, she slowly sucked the leftover lemon off her digit, purring her approval for desired effect. He didn't disappoint; he looked to be almost in pain she had to swallow her smile. "Hmm, I kind of like this one, actually."

Jules released her finger with a pop, and before she could say anything he quickly swept in and kissed her, his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth to tangle with hers. His mouth plundered hers until the taste of the tangy lemon was replaced by her sweet, addicting, succulent taste.

Jules grasped a handful of his hair, the other hand clawing at his shirt in a desperate attempt to rid it off his body. She had successfully lifted it half across his torso but he refused to break the kiss. He finally tore his lips away from hers only to traverse down her neck, leaving wet trails on its wake.

"I don't know, the hazelnut is sweet, rich, scrumptious. It just tastes really, _really_ good." His teeth lightly grazed at her soft skin before gently nipping at her pulse point, giving enough pressure to make her writhe in his grasp. "I can't get enough."

At this point Jules would say yes to anything he wanted as long as he never stopped that thing he did with his mouth. She let her head fall back, providing him more access to her neck. "I may need more convincing,"

She was pretty sure that there were hickeys along her collarbone. Her head told her that she should tell him to stop, but her heart reasoned that it was too late to reverse the damage she should just let him do whatever. They wouldn't be visible in her uniforms and she had that new silk scarf Natalie had bought her from Turkey. Hell, she would even willingly resort to wearing the good old-fashioned Band-Aids if it had to come to that.

"Just… a little bit more…"

His hand eased beneath her top, first caressing her stomach then trailed up her ribs to her breast. Deft fingers expertly teased her nipple through her bra and she was a goner. What had become of the innocent cake tasting? Her panties were positively wet, and if the solid bulge pressing against her backside was any indication, he was just as ready as she was to continue this further.

"Fine, I'm convinced," Jules gasped. "Let's go upstairs."

Sam moved her off his lap and pushed his chair back. Two seconds later, she was back in his arms. He moved his hands to her waist and she obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing his hips with her legs.

In the bedroom clothes were hastily thrown to the floor before they fell into the middle of the bed, soft, toned curves meeting hard masculine lines. For a few moments grunts and moans were the only sounds filling the room. The sheets rustled as their slicked sweat bodies moved in perfect rhythm. It wasn't long before their coupling reached a crescendo, Jules raking her nails over his back as she exploded around him, and he in her.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but we're definitely _not_ going with the hazelnut," Jules said a few minutes later when she finally could move her toes again. "There's no way I could look at our friends and families in the eyes and not think about what happened downstairs."

Sam chuckled and rolled them over until she was straddling him. He nipped at her right lobe. "Well then… I think _I_ may need some convincing now."

* * *

**Seems like the only time I can write something longer than a drabble/ficlet is when I do a Jam sexy-time. I hope you liked it. Cheers xx**


End file.
